Request12
by MsPyromaniac
Summary: A request for MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan. Crona is being bullied and Maka saves him. Love may blossom. I'm not the best at summaries. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


This is a Soul Eater request for MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan.

MakaxCrona

It's a bit AU. Maka and Crona don't really know each other yet. And Maka's OOC on purpose.

* * *

It was another day at Shibusen/DWMA. Crona sighed as he shuffled through people in the hallways holding onto his books. There was no...excitement in his life. Nothing that drove him forward. At that moment he was just existing and doing what he was suppose to do. Everything had been boring and uneventful, and_ that _should be unexpected for a school that trains meisters and weapons. Crona continued to make his way to Mrs. Marie's classroom. Ragnarok was asleep in his back. The demon sword had kept Crona up all last night. Crona had to deal with the fatigue, but Ragnarok did not. He was almost to his destined place, but as fate would have it, he bumped into someone. Normally, it wouldn't be bad, but judging by the expression on the guy's face, Crona knew that it was not going to end well, especially when the guy grabbed him by the shoulder.

* * *

"When the fuck is Stein going to get here," Maka said as she leaned back with her feat on the desk. Liz who was sitting next to her sighed and continued to file her nails.

"You know the professor. He's always late," she said. Patty giggled next to her. The classroom was a mix between bouncy and lazy. Some students were laying back and sleeping, and some were talking and making a lot of noise. Especially the group of girls that were making too much noise for Maka and were sitting one row above them. Maka was trying to ignore them, but they continued to get louder.

"So, did anything interesting happen?" Maka asked in her quest to not explode. Her friends around her either shrugged or shook their heads 'no'.

"I'm closer to surpassing God," Black Star said informatively as he had overheard her. He, Kid, and Soul along with a few others such as Killuk, Harver, and Ox were having a conversation of their own. Maka threw a book at him resulting in some laughs. Black Star just added more to her aggravation. First, the professor was late, meaning she was going to spend more time in that class than she wanted. Secondly, the girls above her were pissing her off with their noise. And third Black Star was being Black Star.

"...And then the Kishen egg-"

"Shut the fuck up before I cut off your head and shove it up your ass!" Maka yelled cutting one of the girls that had been talking off. They all looked at her frightened. Maka then rolled her eyes and descended down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Liz asked.

"Away from this fucking bother," Maka said. It wasn't unlike her to skip class though.

* * *

Maka walked down the hallways. She had a headache, and she was not in the mood. She continued walking until she heard faint voices. Maka stopped in her tracks and listened for awhile.

...

"P-Please, don't hurt m-me! I'm sorry!" Crona said as he was being lifted up the wall by his collar. The guy in front of him made a fist, so Crona shut his eyes. The impact never came though, but Crona did fall to the floor and opened his eyes in result.

"You asshole!" Maka yelled as she repeatedly punched and kicked the guy ,that was now rolling on the floor, until he was unconscious. Crona just watched in amazement. She was beautiful, and she had saved him. It may have been too cliche for him, but this was love at first sight. Maka sighed when she finished. She had just let out **a lot **of steam. "Are you alright?" she asked as she turned to Crona. Crona felt nervous with her gaze on him.

"I-I...U-Umm...E-err Yes," he said quite nervously. Maka smiled a bit at his reaction.

"Come on," she said lightly hitting him on the back as if to tell him to follow her.

* * *

Crona could not believe the position that he was in. He was saved by a very pretty girl and was now sitting next to her on the ledge of one of Shibusen's many balconies. He felt nervous, and had no idea on what to say. So, he just stared forward clutching his arms with his hands.

"So, what's your name?" Maka asked breaking the silence. Crona looked at her.

"C-Crona Gorgon," he said. Maka looked at him and smirked.

"You know, you don't have to be nervous around me," she said, "Anyway, I'm Maka Albarn." Crona blushed when he heard her name. He thought it was cute. But then again he thought everything about her was cute. Crona nodded.

"Thank you for beating that guy up," he said. Maka giggled.

"It was no problem. In fact, I let out some steam," she said. Crona smiled a little, and Maka noticed it. "Hey, you have a cute smile," she said. Crona blushed again. With that, he could die happy. After more talking and getting to know each other a little more, the bell rang indicating a switch in classes. Crona didn't even care that he had skipped Mrs. Marie's class. They both left to go to their next class, but not without exchanging numbers first.

...

Maka now walked to each class with a smile on her face. It was rather a rare occurrence of this happening, so either Spirit was dead, or it was the end of the world. Most people suspected the former, so Lord Death received several strange calls about his Death Scythe that day.

"What's got you so happy?" Soul asked as he began to walk next to his partner in the hall. Maka shrugged.

"I don't know. I had a decent conversation with someone today, and I let out a lot of anger," she said. Soul smirked.

"Looks like Maka's in love~," he teased only to be hit on the head with a book. Maka rolled her eyes.

"Don't be my next victim ,Soul," Maka said walking down a different hallway.

"Victim?" Soul questioned while holding his head and looking off into the direction that Maka went in.

* * *

It was the next day, and once again Crona did not sleep well, but that wasn't because of Ragnarok. No, the reason this time was Maka. He could not get her out of his head no matter how hard he tried, but then again, he wasn't trying. He really wanted to see her and talk to her again.

"What are you smiling about?" Ragnarok asked as he looked down at his partner. Crona ignored him. "Hey! Listen to me! Liste-"

"AH!" Crona yelped as he was hit on the head with a book. Ragnarok had disappeared in his back to avoid the impact.

"Sorry Crona, I was trying to hit that thing," Maka said as she rubbed Crona's head. Crona blushed. He felt happy, but surprised that he would meet up with her again.

"It's alright," he said smiling at her. Maka smiled back.

"Anyway, I was looking everywhere for you," she said.

"Me?" Crona asked a bit confused. Maka nodded.

"Yeah, Kid is having a party, and since you're so down to earth, I want to go with you," she said. Crona blushed. It was all so sudden, he had just met her yesterday, and now she wanted to hang out. And also, they were going to Kid's house for a party? Kid as in Death The Kid, who Crona pretty much never talked to?

"S-Sure," Crona said unable to say no to her. Maka smirked.

"Alright then. It's tomorrow night, so I'll pick you up then," she said as she began to walk away, "One more thing, we have to be there exactly at eight, or Kid will throw a fit."

* * *

Crona smiled as he sat next to Maka in her car listening to everything she was saying. It was mostly about Gallows Mansion, what goes on at Kid's parties, and how much she disliked her father. Crona felt a little nervous though. He didn't want to do anything stupid, or not get along with her friends. He was wishing that everything would go well. They had finally arrived, and on time too. They were greeted by music and people as they walked in. Some of them were already drunk and that included the 'great' Black Star.

"W-Who's your friend Maka," he said. Maka was surprised that he was able to still form words clearly.

"This is Crona," she said sipping from a drink of her own. Black Star put his arm around Crona to steady himself.

"L-Listen, i-it's great to meet you. J-Just know that I AM SUPREME!" and with that, Black Star passed out. Crona looked at him alarmed.

"Is he alright?" he asked. Maka sighed and grabbed Crona's arm.

"Just ignore him," she said leading him away. They walked around the mansion until they got to a more calm and laid-back area.

"Hey, Maka. I'm glad you made it," Kid said when Crona and Maka walked in. Some of the people in the room were sitting around in a circle on the floor. Maka smiled at Kid, which resulted in him looking shocked. Maka was never one to really smile...

"Nice party," she said, then motioned to Crona, "This is Crona. I hope you don't mind, but I asked him to come along." Crona waved.

"I don't mind at all. Anyway, we were just about to play truth or dare," Kid said looking at the circle of people.

"Sounds fun," Maka said looking at Crona who looked rather nervous at the idea. They were walking to the circle, but Kid pulled Maka aside.

"I have no problem with it at all, but are you high?" Kid asked her. Maka rolled her eyes seeming back to her old self.

"No," she said, "Why would you ask that?" Kid shrugged.

"You just seem way happier than usual. I don't think I've ever seen you smile," he said. Maka nodded.

"I have a reason to," she said.

* * *

Kid and Maka had joined Crona and the others in playing truth or dare. Kid was dared to tilt one of his painting, so he was now obsessing over it. The game had went on, even though it was his turn.

"Truth or dare, Liz," Kim said smirking. Liz sighed.

"Dare," she said crossing her arms. Kim tapped her finger on her chin in thought.

"I dare you to...remove your makeup!" Kim said. Liz's eyes widened.

"What!" she said. Maka started giggling.

"You heard her Liz," Soul teased laughing as well. Liz looked aggravated, but she left for the bathroom to do her task.

"Since Liz is out," Maka said, "I'll go. Truth or Dare ,Ox," she said. Ox looked up at her.

"Truth," he said smirking. Maka groaned.

"Fine, if you want to baby out. Is it true that you've cheated on a test?" Maka asked boredly. That question of truth would be a waste on anyone else _but _Ox. Ox looked around nervously.

"Y-Yes," he stuttered. A few people laughed.

"You see, everyone does it. Even Ox cheats," Killiuk laughed. Ox blushed from embarrassment, then the attention was taken off of him. Liz entered the room. She was covering her face with a pillow.

"Come on Liz, remove it," Jackqueline said. Liz shook her head. Maka sighed, stood up, and grabbed the pillow from her.

"I'm hideous!" Liz said. Everyone looked at her as of she were insane.

"You don't look any different to me," Soul said. Liz hit him on the head.

"Anyway," she said, "I want to go since my turn was skipped." No one saw any problem to that. "Alright then, truth or dare, you," she said pointing to Crona.

"His name is Crona," Maka said a little annoyed.

"M-Me," Crona stuttered. He was hoping that everyone would forget about him.

"Yes," Liz said. Crona held on to one arm with the other nervously.

"Truth," he said. Liz nodded as if expecting it.

"Do you like anyone in this room?" she asked. Crona's eyes went wide, but he couldn't deny it. He nodded nervously. "Who?" Liz asked.

"You're only suppose to ask one question," Crona said. Liz nodded.

"I know, but I'm asking you anyway," she said smirking. Crona did not want to respond, and a few people were getting impatient.

"Just answer it," Ox said. Soul nodded.

"Come on," Hiro said.

"He doesn't have to answer if he doesn't want to," Maka said. Liz sighed.

"Oh it's not that big of a deal," she said. Crona looked around nervously. "Just answer it."

"I-I have to g-go," Crona nervously said then got up and quickly walked out of the room. Maka stood up.

"Crona!" she called, but he didn't answer. Maka looked at Liz angrily, who looked at Maka a little frightened. Maka grabbed the front of her shirt. "How is it not a big deal?" she asked before letting go of Liz's shirt and leaving.

"I don't see how it is," Liz said when Maka was gone.

"Alright then, why don't I tell everyone in here who _you're_ crush is?" Kid asked as he returned from his little 'episode'.

"No!" Liz said.

* * *

"Crona!" Maka called as she ran through the city. She couldn't find him anywhere at the party or near Gallows mansion, so she decided to look around Death City. "Crona!" she called again. Maka stopped for a breather and used her soul perception, she pinned him down in an alleyway nearby. Maka proceeded to it, and sure enough Crona was there.

"Maka?" he asked as he turned around. Maka smiled and walked to him.

"Hey," she said as cool as ever. Crona sighed.

"Why did you come looking for me? You're better off with them," he said walking away. Maka smirked.

"It's me ,right?" she asked. Crona stopped walking and turned around. He opened his mouth to say something, but Maka interrupted him.

"Don't ask me how I know. I was the only person there who you knew personally," she said walking over to him. Crona looked down.

"Sorry," he said. Maka put her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't be," she said, "I like you too." she smirked.

"Reall-" Maka cut off Crona by putting her lips on his. Crona turned red.

"Yes," Maka whispered in his ear when they parted.

"Well, I-"

"Get away from my meister you ugly cow!" Ragnarok yelled popping out of Crona's back. Maka pulled a book out from nowhere and went to hit Ragnarok, but the clever little thing went back inside Crona's back. Crona's hands immediately went to his head after the book made contact with it.

"I'm so sorry," Maka said. Crona smiled.

"It's okay," he said. Maka giggled and grabbed his arm.

"Let's go back to my place," she said.

* * *

I hope you liked it.

Please review.


End file.
